1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to linear motors, and more particularly, to an insulation device for being assembled in a linear motor to keep the iron core insulated from the coil windings thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen in FIG. 2, an iron core 90 constitutes the principal part of a forcer of a linear motor. Such an iron core 90 is typically made by laminating silicon steel sheets integratedly to form an appearance that comprises a base portion 92 whereon a plurality of teeth 94 and indentations 96 are alternatively aligned. To accomplish the iron core 90, a coil winding is further provided to encircle the teeth 94 while being accommodated in the indentations 96. Between the iron core 90 and coil winding, proper insulation treatment is essential to prevent short circuiting or interference between the iron core 90 and coil winding.
In prior art, insulation treatment is practiced by inserting sheet made of insulation material, such as insulation paper between the iron core 90 and coil winding during arranging the coil winding. However, such conventional insulation treatment may be deficient by following reasons.
1. The entire insulation treatment has to be operated manually and respectively for every single tooth of the iron core, and such work can consume enormous human labor.
2. As it is difficult to make an insulation papers used in prior art positioned properly during wrapping the iron coil with the coil winding, the wrapping operation must be conducted with greatest attention and any slight mistake may cause malposition of the insulation papers. Thus, the processing efficiency of the insulation treatment is substantially limited.